Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura
by andarie
Summary: ¿Quién eres ahora?¿Sigues siendo la misma o cambiaste?¿Qué haces en este preciso momento mientras pienso en ti? Y cuando recuerdo aquel día...pienso en lo estúpido que fui por haberte dejado ir, q a pesar de que todo se ha dicho y hecho, aún te siento.
1. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

¿Alguna vez has sentido caer dentro de un sueño tan profundo que parece no tener fin? Por lo general cuando la gente siente que va cayendo en aquel inmenso túnel despiertan instantáneamente, y no es para menos, la sensación de caer es horrible y llegar al final del túnel es aterrador…

Pero si te atreves alcanzar la luz y logras abrir los ojos, podrás encontrar un reino donde habitan: gatos que sonríen, orugas cultas, liebres que corren y hablan sin parar, flores que no se cansan de cantar, dodos que nunca pierden _la clase_ y donde puedes compartir aventuras con miles de creaturas asombrosas…

Pero sobre todo, existe un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de una exquisita taza de té junto a grandes amigos que siempre festejan tu _no cumpleaños_.

¿Qué imposible que exista ese lugar? Tal vez _eso_ sea cierto, porque en aquel mundo disparatado todo sería lo que _no es,_ y al revés, lo que _es_ no sería, porque _lo que __**no **__podría ser, __**sí **__sería posible…_

Tal vez esa es la razón por la que he llamado aquel mundo:

"_**El país de las maravillas"**_

_**Alicia Kingsley **_

**Notas de la autora**: Sabiendo de antemano que nunca se nada, o por lo menos, sé menos que las reinas de este mundo de las maravillas, este _fic_ fue creado como regalo para las siguientes grandes escritoras:

Para mi muy querida sombrerera Mary, porque tu creaste mi primer sombrero (claro que con la ayuda y el diseño de Tarrant), pero fue mi encuentro contigo en aquella _esquina del té,_ que me demostraste que nunca estamos solos, nosotros… los "locos soñadores ". **Y** por ser fuente directa de inspiración, eres una gran promesa como escritora, pero también como amiga.

Para la desaparecida Mdnight Juliet, tu historia fue mi primer referente para empezar a leer estas extraordinarias historias. Por tu magnífico final alternativo, no me cabe la menor duda de que ese era el final ideal. Porque espero que pronto volvamos a leer tu excelente trabajo, porque aún tienes mucho que contar, lo sé.

Para Jeanette Yunnuen, gracias por abrirnos la puerta a tu historia, por obsequiarnos uno de los mejores reencuentros narrados entre el sombrerero y Alicia. Por tu dedicación y valentía como escritora…pero sobre todo por ser parte de este mundo de las maravillas.

Para la nenita Hades, mejor conocida como _baby hades_. Porque el oficio de un traductor nunca ha sido valorado, pero sabes tú le das sentido a la historia, la impregnas de emociones que salen desde tu corazón. Porque al igual que la escritora original, el trabajo de tener la historia no significa que no seas parte de la creación de la misma. Es más creo que esta historia adquiere un sentido muy diferente desde la forma en que la narras a la original. Simplemente es tu forma frabullosa de ser. Sabes últimamente he pensado en la imagen del sombrerero en el baile…no lo puedo evitar me encanta.

De la misma forma y a la vez particularmente diferente quiero agradecer a _Hyoz_, por enseñarnos que existen diferentes caras para amar a una persona, aunque al final uno descubre el amor y lucha por el (¿no es así par de sombrereros?). Agradezco tu esfuerzo por llevarnos una excelente traducción de esta paradigmática historia, porque crear concordancia y darle emoción a la historia nunca es fácil.

Finalmente y no por restarle importancia, quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme. Porque este espacio ha sido creado también para ustedes, ls lectores…por lo tanto agradeceré sus críticas y comentarios.

Sin más por el momento…

Bienvenidos al País de las Maravillas!!!


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Eres tú Alicia?

**Capítulo 1 ¿Eres tú Alicia?**

Me da mucho gusto continuar con esta gran historia, quiero aclarar que está influida por un sin número de fuentes que con el paso del tiempo compartiré con ustedes, pero por ahora me dispondré a narrar.

**Wonderland**

Dentro del Palacio de Mármol Real, se encuentra una joven emperatriz que está algo inquieta por la llegada de aquella persona -que últimamente- se había convertido en alguien particularmente especial.

De repente se escucha que las puertas del salón principal se abren, dejando ver al tan esperado personaje cautivador…

Un hombre se muestra ante aquella audiencia de manera exaltante, su imagen era sorprendentemente excéntrica y a la vez atractiva: vestía un traje sastre verde olivo, una pañoleta purpura que claramente no hacía juego con su chaleco de rayas café, ni sus mangas de encaje beige, incluso sus zapatos estaban algo desgastados, pero eso si bien lustrados; pero lo que realmente no concordaba con su imagen y a la vez destacaba, era aquel sombrerero que dentro de su rareza era sin duda excepcional.

Ya sé que por lo general sueles ser puntual Tarrant, pero últimamente llegas tarde -aquella hermosa reina blanca sonríe de manera amable ante el joven que agitado parece llegar justo a tiempo-.

Mis disculpas la fiesta del té se prolongo un poco más de lo que esperaba, como de costumbre mi reloj parece que no es capaz de medir el paso del tiempo, Lady Mirana –contesta el sombrerero un poco apenado-

La reina al notar la situación bastante incómoda lo abraza y le susurra al oído -admiro tu dedicación-.

Ante aquel comentario el sombrerero se sonroja y se inclina como acto de respeto- gracias, pero dígame su majestad ¿qué asuntos tiene que tratar hoy conmigo-?

Mi querido sombrerero, temo que el príncipe del reino diamante quiere realizar una audiencia conmigo, y creo que sabes en qué términos.

Ante las palabras de la reina el sombrerero muestra una cara de enojo que por un instante parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que yacía hace un momento- sombrerero, la reina lo toma de la cara- estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Camina hacia su trono y comienza a explicarle la situación- cómo sabes ella no está aquí- una punzada atravesó el corazón del sombrerero- por lo tanto, no tengo algún guerrero que pueda aceptar el desafío. Lo que técnicamente nos lleva a entregar el reino, al dominio de la familia diamante.

¿Pero es que acaso no podemos hacer nada? –contesta alarmado -

Si hay una solución,- Mirana voltea dando la espalda- pero depende de la decisión que tomes.

Dígame su majestad, haré todo lo posible por defenderla-el sombrerero siempre con esa actitud que lo caracteriza como revolucionario, hace que Mirana sonría para sí misma-.

Tarrant la única manera de solucionar esto es que tu…-camina hacia él y le susurra al oído palabras que al escuchar lo dejan inmóvil- entiendo que estás en toda la libertad de rechazar esta propuesta, además sé que tú esperas a Alicia.

¿Debería entender mi compromiso como un gesto de lealtad?-se apura Tarranta a contestar-

Por supuesto – Mirana le sonríe con una mirada que delata su felicidad-

Entiendo, todo se hará como usted desee-se inclina y se encamina a la puerta-

Tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti Tarrant, serás un rey ejemplar.

Se apresura la reina Mirana a alcanzar al sombrerero que está a punto de dejar el palacio.

**En el Reino de Diamante**

Tres hombres miraban un espejo, pero a diferencia de los espejos comunes este reflejaba a una mujer… (Hombre 1-H1-, Hombre 2-H2, Hombre 3 H3)

H1 Puede que sea lo que estamos buscando- ¿ella es Alicia?

H2 Así es, ¿acaso no te parece hermosa?

H1 De alguna forma lo es, pero prefiero a la Reina Mirana.

H3 Pero para lograr nuestro objetivo necesitamos a Alicia, además aunque ella sea su guerrero Mirana puede prescindir de ella.

H2 No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que interceptarla antes que el conejo salga del agujero.

H3 Pero ella necesita una llave para poder abrir la puerta.

H1 Entonces seguiremos al conejo blanco y raptaremos a Alicia para que no interfiera en la celebración.

H3 ¿Creen que sea necesario? Tal vez ella esté feliz por la decisión del sombrerero.

H2 Si lo que vi ese día es correcto, tal vez Alicia no esté tan de acuerdo con la Reina Mirana, además de quien hay que preocuparnos es del sombrerero, no debe tener ninguna duda o este plan fallará.

H1 Mas vale ser precavidos, no cometeré el mismo error que mi hermana. No subestimaré a Alicia.

**Londres**

La bruma era colosal, no se distinguía absolutamente nada, el mar estaba tan calmado que parecía un espejo profundo, de pronto salto a la vista de aquella mujer la imagen de un navío chino. Al zarpar en el muelle, una joven hermosa se aproximaba a la tarima con pasos rápidos y torpes.

¡Margaret! Gritaba desde el barco

¡Alicia! Corría a su encuentro

Tanta era su ansía por aquel tan esperado momento, desde hace cinco largos años que por un descuido tropieza; si no es que la detiene un marinero seguro terminaría dando su primer paso en Londres bajo el mar.

¡Muchas gracias!

Con cuidado capitana, que tenga un feliz viaje de regreso a su hogar.

También le deseo un _viaje bueno_.

¿Viaje bueno? Quiere decir "buen viaje" ¿no madame?

Por supuesto que no. Aún tiene muchas cosas por aprender joven teniente, se despide con una sonrisa hacia aquel marinero. Este a su vez, se queda intrigado ante la respuesta de la muy joven capitana.

Mi querida Alicia, -Margaret la abraza- te extrañé tanto, estas bellísima pero… ¿qué llevas puesto?

Aquella mujer de 25 años era realmente bella, esa peculiar tez blanca iba acompañada de una gran cabellera de rizos dorados, que de alguna manera ya resaltaban de por sí, gracias a unos enormes ojos azules que simplemente desafiaban el concepto de belleza innata.

Este es un vestido tradicional del subcontinente indio llamado _ Sari_, es parte de la mercancía que trajimos, es muy cómodo, además -Alicia le enseña algo que a Margaret horrorizó- ¿Llevas pantalón? Alicia ¡eso es inadecuado!

Tal vez en Londres, pero me parece que es bastante práctico y en otras culturas opinan muy diferente –le contesta divertida-.

Alicia, tal parece que solo has cambiado en apariencia, porque sigues estando loca –contesta Margaret con cierto tono de burla-.

_Las mejores personas lo están_ o por lo menos las personas más importantes en mi vida lo son -una mariposa se posa en el hombro de Alicia- Hola Absolem, regresé.

¿Con quién hablas Alicia? – Su hermana la mira extrañada-.

Alicia se incorpora y se apresura a caminar a la par de su hermana-¡Vamos a nuestro hogar Margaret, quiero ver a Mamá!- Sube al carruaje sin apartar la vista de aquel hermoso paisaje…

Alicia sonríe hacia el horizonte, por fin el sol sé abría el paso entre aquella espesa niebla, como sí el mismo sol le diera la bienvenida…

He vuelto_… sombrerero_.

Hola hola hola

Como ven hemos iniciado nuestra aventura y vaya que estamos en líos, pues tengo preparado muchas sorpresas, y debido a que estamos en el mundo de las maravillas, la sorpresas son parte esencial en esta historia.

Encontraremos nuevos personajes, ausentes personajes y nuestros queridos personajes, en una trama que vaya que nos harán pasar momentos inolvidables, así que espero estén conmigo en este viaje.

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y de manera particular a:

**Lucy**. Lo sé, creo que fue el final que más me ha impacto de manera emocional. Aunque soy una ñoña por esperar un final rosita, considero que no hay mejor amor que el que está relacionado con la locura. Pero también te diré un secreto: cuando Alicia se marcha deja inconclusas cosas, y como observaste en la película, a nuestra protagonista nunca se le va nada. Así que con gusto te invito a seguir mi versión de lo que yo imagino sería una segunda parte de esta gran historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando muchos abrazos.

**Gravity-San**. Estoy muy feliz de que una colega como tú le haya gustado. He tenido la oportunidad de leer el primer capítulo de tu historia, y con un poco de tiempo retomaré el segundo, para después comentarte. Estoy muy entusiasmada por ser parte de este grupo de escritoras maravillosas que llevan diferentes y muy hermosas sombreros, tú también eres parte de este mundo, que espero logremos siempre compartir y difundir. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Para tentación prohibida**. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme, estoy muy contenta de la respuesta que tuvo la historia y me comprometo a actualizar la cada semana, esperando que las situaciones con las que nos enfrentamos vida paralela no me absorban. Te mando abrazos muchosos, sombrerera.

**Para mi querida sombrera Mary**. Tú eres mi fuente de inspiración, por ti la historia adquiere tonos de colores que se nutren cada noche en aquella esquina del té. Como escritora eres colega y maestra, por lo tanto agradezco mucho tu comentario. Te quiero muchísimo _amiga_.

**Para mi querido Tarrant**. Aunque sé que estas con Mary y las otras sombrereras, quiero agradecerte por ser parte de mi pluma -una que mantengo en mi cabeza, gracias al sombrero que me confeccionaste-, espero que me sigas suministrando de mucho té, porque no existe nadie en el mundo que le salga tan rico como a ti. Besos muchosos (claro con los permisos requeridos).


	3. Chapter 2 Camino a Mármol Real

**Capítulo 2 Camino a Mármol Real**

Bienvenidos queridas sombreras y sombrereros! Les ofrezco una disculpa por la semana de retraso, se me complicó muchisimo subir el capítulo con eso de las obligaciones cotidianas, jejeje. Pero creo que llegue justo a tiempo, además cuento con el apoyo incondicional de unas cuantas tazas de té. Espero les agrade el capítulo y como siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios, sugerencias, llamadas de atención y mucho pero mucho té.

IMPORTANTE: AL REVISAR EL CAPITULO ME PERCATÉ QUE HABÍAN ENORMES ERRORES DE CORRECCIÓN Y ESTILO, ASÍ QUE MODIFIQUÉ PARTES DE LA HISTORIA, ASÍ COMO ARGUMENTOS, UNA DISCULPA SI YA LO LEYERON, PERO LOS INVITO A VOLVER AL MUNDO DE LAS MARAVILLAS REMASTERIZADO, GRACIAS. ;)

**Londres**

La tarde cobija el corazón de Alicia, durante mucho tiempo había soñado con volver a su querido hogar y ver a su familia. Al atravesar el portal de las rosas rojas, comenzó a recordad ciertos eventos que constantemente añoraba-_porque suele ser motivo de debate que "toda rosa debe ser roja y no blanca o rosa", ¿y si hubiera una rosa que no fuera del color que relacionados con el término rosa?_- seguramente esta afirmación le hubiera costado que le cortaran la cabeza, pero ella sonríe para sí lo que causa cierto desconcierto en su hermana.

Creo que la filósofa Alicia se encuentra como siempre ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Margaret, considero que todos deberíamos preguntarnos acerca del mundo, de lo que es, de lo que puede ser y de lo que _porsupuesto_ no debería ser.

¿Pero de que hablas? ¿De que te sirve pensar en todo eso Alicia? Además las cosas son como deben de ser y no hay manera de que lo puedas cambiar.

No estoy tan segura de tal _imposibilidad_: existe un lugar en donde las cosas no son lo que deberían ser, tanto que, todo lo que entendemos por imaginación y sueños pueden llegar hacer real.

Alicia, ese lugar donde existe en los sueños es un mundo irreal, a veces creo que has perdido la cabeza...

En ese momento el carruaje se para de manera abrupta lo que ocasiona que Margaret se le suba el vestido y quede la cabeza abajo, -jajajaja tu has perdido la cabeza Margaret- Alicia ríe.

¡Que ocurrió! Margaret le grita al conductor reprochando ese movimiento tan brusco.

Señorita, no lo va a creer... me parece que ví a una morsa salir del jardín-contesta nervioso el conductor-

¡Qué dice! ¿Una morsa? Contestan al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

Así es señoritas, además llevaba puesta ropa...

¿Que clase de ropa? Se apresuró a comentar Alicia

Pues un traje sastre, un bastón, un sombrero de bombín, incluso estaba fumando un puro.

¡Qué locuras dice! Lo mejor será proseguir nuestro rumbo conductor, además viene un poco... como decirlo _ahogado_, debería de dejar de tomar, tal vez eso le produjo esa alucinación ¿no lo crees así Alicia?- Voltea a ver el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana y encuentra que la puerta del carruaje estaba abierta- ¡Alicia, dónde estás!

_Una morsa que lleva un traje sastre_ es imposible en este mundo...pero no sí viene de _ese lugar_. Alicia corre agitada buscando algún indicio de aquel _ser_ y justo cuando sentía que jamás encontraría nada, apareció justo delante de ella una morsa de dos metros .

Viaje bueno Alicia, le traigo noticias de Wonderland.

¡Hola! Alicia exaltada por oír aquellas palabras y ver que la extraña morsa que coincidía con la descripción que había dado el conductor, realmente existía- ¿Noticias de Wonderland? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo terrible? ¿La Reina Roja regresó? ¿Le ocurrió algo a la Reina Mirana o al Somb....? La imagen de aquel amigo herido o en peligro hizo que Alicia hiciera una cara de decesperación que la morsa percató.

No mi lady, Wonderland está a salvo. Ante estas palabras Alicia pudo dar un respiro...

¿Entonces...?

La morsa sonríe ante aquellos estados de ánimos que denotaban que Alicia era todo un libro abierto en cuanto a sus emociones, _por lo visto ha cambiado,_ pensó .- El motivo de mi visita lady Alicia es para invitarla a la celebración que se llevará a cabo.

¿Una celebración? Qué muchoso! Alicia se entusiasma al pensar qué tipo de celebración se llevaría a cabo: imaginaba a todos sus amigos comiendo dulces y bebiendo té, personas vistiendo excéntricos trajes y a cierto personaje haciendo honor a su _titulo_ por ser _el mejor en bailar _el "Futterwacken". Con aquella imagen Alicia se sonrojó.

Así es Lady Alicia, es la celebración que unificará a todo Wonderland y además se trata de una coronación.

¿Una coronación? ¿Acaso la Reina Mirana declinará al trono de Wonderland?

No todo lo contrario, después de la caída de la Reina Roja se consolidará el Reino con nuevos reyes: la Reina Mirana y el Rey Tarrant.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron la cabeza de Alicia, como un eco en su corazón; una gran tristeza e incertidumbre la invadió…**el sombrerero se convertiría en Rey junto con Mirana, se casaría con ella**…Ante esa situación desalentaba Alicia, ella había tomado decisión tiempo atrás: _regresar a Wonderland_.

Alicia empezó a sentir un vacío en su corazón y una gran angustia, lo que hizo expresar en una sola palabra cuanto sufrimiento le causaba esa noticia: ¡Mientes, el sombrero no podría casarse con Mirana! porque yo … miles de preguntas invadieron a Alicia:_ ¿Pero cómo saberlo? ¿Además nunca comprendí cuales eran realmente sus emociones? ¿Entonces su muchosidad no era correspondida? ¿Tal vez sólo tengo que aceptar que malinterprete? A menos que…-_ una idea fugaz le brindo a Alicia una esperanza, _por lo menos tengo que intentarlo_.

Alicia se detiene para contemplar aquella noche, donde la luna ilumina un pequeño sendero que parecía enseñarle el camino que la alejaría de aquella obscuridad -_¿Pero por dónde empiezo? _Necesito hablar con él. Alicia se apresura a incorporarse y comienza a caminar, parecía que con cada paso que daba fijara su destino.

¿Vas a ir? La morsa observa detenidamente a Alicia, entiende que su reacción era tal y como se había planeado.

Alcia le contesta firmemente "Me sorprende tanto su decisión que no la comprendo, pero por lo menos se dónde encontrarlo". Alicia comienza a caminar sin rumbo, mientras que la morsa la sigue.

Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto-le advierte la morsa-.

Solo quiero saber cuál es el motivo, además –_tengo que decirle-_ dejé algo pendiente.

Como gustes Alicia, pero el camino hacia Wonderland puede ser peligroso así que la acompañaré.

Solo hay un camino a Wonderland no me perderé, _aunque confieso que no sé dónde queda aquella madriguera_.

Es peligroso intentar buscar la puerta a Wonderland sino conoces la localización exacta de las puertas que conducen _al tunel del tiempo_, te puedes perder o incluso morir, si aprecias tu vida Alicia, deberías aceptar mi compañía-sugiere la morsa de manera insistente-.

Confío en que puedo hacerlo, además ¿ no eres acasoel padrino de teteras o el mensajero real? -Alicia contesta algo molesta, al pensar en lo que le produce pronunciar la palabra "boda" - además buscaré a Mc Twisp, el sabrá guiarme.

Tengo algo de tiempo antes de la celebración, permíteme guiarte Alicia. Además podríamos llegar antes -le sugiere de manera incisiva- Ante aquel comentario Alicia aceptó la idea de seguir a la morsa,- de acuerdo pero prometeme que llegaremos antes de la celebración.

Le doy mi palabra. -La morsa sonríe satisfactoriamente, ante su innata habilidad de convencer-

Entonces en marcha.

La morsa la guió por una vereda hasta llegar a una pronunciada colina, ahí se encontraba un pequeño estanque que curiosamente no reflejaba nada.

¿Dónde estamos? Este camino no conduce a la madriguera -Alicia le reprocha a la morsa-

Lo que ocurre lady Alicia es que no llegaremos por ese camino, iremos por un atajo que yace en este estanque. Sólo tendremos que atravesar el estanque.

!Cómo! ¿A qué te refieres con atravesarlo, nadando o...?

Simplemente nos sumergiremos y cruzaremos _al otro lado_.

Pero este camino es diferente a los otros -_me pregunto si es un atajo_-Alicia se encontraba indecisa sobre aquella ruta, pero en ese momento la morsa la jala y hace que caiga en el estanque.

¡Vamos! Alicia toma aire y sigue a la morsa; justamente cuando sentía ahogarse una fuerte corriente la arrastra hacia la orilla de lo que parece una costa. Debido al esfuerzo que implica lograr mantenerse a flote de ese mortal mar se desmaya y antes de perder la conciencia ve un castillo.

**El encuentro con el Rey Diamante**

Al despertar Alicia no encuentra ningún rastro de la morsa, comienza a gritarle y no obtiene más que el sonido de las inmensas olas que irrumpen en la costa, por lo que decide comenzar a caminar.

¿Dónde estaré? Aquel paisaje le resultaba tan desconocido: una inmensa capa de nieve cubría todo árbol o planta, había un ambiente desolado. _No encuentro a nadie …_

En ese preciso momento Alicia pudo observar un palacio que se encontraba a lo lejos, era tan brillante que la cegaba como efecto del reflejo del sol- _parece un enorme diamante_-

Derrepente Alicio sintió una ráfaga de viento enorme que se aproximaba, de pronto vió como un caballo blanco se acercaba galopando a toda velocidad. Alicia intentó salirse del sendero, pero era tan rápido que estaba a pocos centímetros de embestirla.

¡Cuidado! -Grita Alicia

Aquel jinete logró percartarse de la presencia de Alicia y logra saltarla de forma espectacular.

Ufffff, eso estuvo cerca, siento mucho si te asuste-se baja del caballo y ve Alicia en posición fetal-.

Alicia les reponde casi sin poder respirar-no puede creer que siga viva -creo que estoy sigo viva, perdona fue mi culpa, no te vi venir, - contesta .

¡Pero qué dices! yo debería de disculparme, casi arraso contigo -se baja aquel joven y ofrece su mano para levantar a Alicia-

¿Te encuentras bien? Soy Leonard caballero del castillo del Rey Diamante.

**Leonard es el caballero y primer ministro del Reino de Diamante, es alto y delgado, tiene cabello negro, a simple vista parece ser una persona noble y muy simpático, pero se ve que siempre está muy distraído, es demasiado calculador.**

Alicia toma su mano y hace un ademán como toda una dama - gracias, mucho gusto me llamo Alicia-

Leonard se queda sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, piensa un momento y termina por preguntarle ¿Se encuentra perdida, lady Alicia?

Lamentablemente, voy camino a Mármol Real.

Oh! Ya veo, -galantemente y de forma perturbadora se dirige a Alicia- pues está bastante lejos caminando, el rey y su servidor asistirán a una reunión que se llevará a cabo con los reyes si gusta la puedo llevar.

¡En serio lo haría!- Alicia reacciona de manera eufórica imaginando su suerte al poder encontrar en medio de la nada a Leonard- cuando voltea para aceptar su propuesta observa que su rostro cambia y le da la impresión de que no debería confiar en él.

Pero no quiero molestarle- Alicia se percata de una mirada que por un momento la atemorizó- además tengo un amigo que asegura que la mejor forma de viajar es ir a pie y sobre un_ sombrero_ -ella sonríe ante aquel comentario- Pero me parece que le falta el sombrero Madam-responde irónicamente Leonard-.

Claro! sabía que se me había que se olvidaba algo, era el sombrero- responde con ironía Alicia- pero creo que debo continuar mi viaje, no se preocupe estaré bien. Cuando Alicia se disponía a huir, un impactante y hermoso caballo negro se acerca a donde se encontraba Alicia.

No es ninguna molestia auxiliar a una doncella tan bella, además un sombrero no te protegerá y un caballero sí, yo te llevaré -sin duda alguna era el Rey Diamante-.

**Damián es el Rey del Reino Diamante, es alto y delgado, tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, pero de color rojo cobrizo, sus facciones son tan finas y la vez desconcertantes por el color de los ojos que sonde color miel; tiene la presencia de ser todo un gobernante, su semblante es serio y a la vez atractivo.**

Alicia se quedó atónita, aquel joven tenía un gran parecido al sombrero, claro si él fuera el prototipo de gente "normal", lo que hace mirar al Rey con suma admiración y asombro.

¿Hay algo en mi cara?

¿Qué? -Alicia responde con un sobre salto-.

Hace unos momentos me miraste fijamente-contesta de manera sensual-.

A es por eso... lo siento -Alicia se sonroja- es que pensé…más bien, te pareces a alguien que conozco y que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿no es así? -interrumpe Damian- Además pensé que no te gustaba mi rostro.

Siento mucho mi descortesía, no buscaba ser ofensiva.

No me siento ofendido, lo digo por la forma tan intensa en que me mirabas-se aproxima a Alicia y la toma del rostro-me imagino que debo parecerme a tu amante -, ella se pone tan nerviosa que incluso no logra moverse-.

¿Qué? no es eso- Alicia le quita la mano de su rostro-

Ya veo que es así, ¿Y qué paso con él? ¿Lo arruinaste?

Parece que llegue tarde, _otra vez_, creo que le gusta alguien más, así que…

!Ya veo!... qué tipo tan tonto.

¡Qué dijiste, tonto! Creo que tu eres más tonto, si no sabes las razones, además cómo enjuicias a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas- Alicia grita de manera eufórica-

Tal vez, yo soy igual de tonto porque me encuentro en tu misma condición- se para frente Alicia retándola- dejar que mi amada se fuera con otro es puro egoísmo, sólo por hacer mis proyectos personales y nunca darme _tiempo_ a los asuntos del corazón…_es una pretensión, como_ _sí realmente contáramos con el suficiente tiempo_.

Alicia se queda contrariada, como si las palabras del Rey fueran en realidad sus propios reproches y a la vez la reconfortara.

Si hubiera sido él, jamás te habría dejado ir y menos a una mujer que me ve tan intensamente, -se acerca tanto que Alicia puede sentir su respiración- porque esa mirada tan intensa refleja lo que en realidad_ quiere_ un corazón. _Si esa persona tuviera tu mismo espíritu y me viera con esos ojos_, juro que me sacaría el corazón si la deja ir.

Quiero decir, cada palabra es la forma como me haces sentir ahora que te veo.- Alicia se queda petrificada- ¿Que estás diciendo?Cuando estaban a punto de de besarse, aparece en medio del Damian y Alicia la cara de un gato sonriente.

¿Tu de nuevo Alicia?… me imagino que vas en camino a la celebración.

¡Sonriente! Que gusto de volverte a ver-Alicia corre y lo abraza- este le ronronea y mira con desafío al Rey.

Así que ustedes se conocen- Damian mira con indiferencia al gato-la acompañaba a Mármol Real, estaba perdida y la iba a llevar, después de conversar por supuesto.

Pero creo que Alicia va en camino a ver al _Sombrerer_o, además el castillo está en dirección opuesta-sonriente le contesta irónicamente-

¿Por qué vas a ver al _Sombrerero_?-le pregunta de manera fría Damián a Alicia- es que tengo que arreglar asuntos pendientes con él. Alicia le contesta dudosa ante el cambio de actitud del Rey.

Entonces no te detendré más... pero ten cuidado, las personas cambian y pueden ser peligrosos ciertos encuentros.

En ese momento Damian mira al horizonte, como si pudiera ver a lo lejos algo que no puede contemplar Alicia. ¿Peligroso el _sombrerero_? No lo creo.

Si algo sucede, mi caballo te protegerá-en ese momento Damián le da las correas de su caballo- además si tiene necesidad de ir a algún lugar el te guiará.

No, así está bien- Alicia no sabe como reaccionar ante aquel acto- Señorita, de esta forma le ofrezco mis disculpas por ponerla en peligro- de nuevo Alicia se sentía petrificada ante las palabras de Damian- le prometo que no volverá a suceder, por favor confíe en mí.

Aunque estaba dispuesta a devolver el caballo algo la detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón al mirar aquellos ojos Alicia se sentía algo extraña, era como si las palabras del Rey cobraran sentido en su mente y debiera hacer lo que él quería.

_Alicia_, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?…

Así es…

Mi nombre es el Rey Damián, deberías de venir y quedarte con nosotros un tiempo la próxima vez, nos aseguraremos de tratarte como una invitada.

Gracias…

Te estaremos esperando, en ese momento una águila enorme llegó del cielo se posó ante Damián y este voló por los cielos hasta perderse.

**El palacio de Mármol Real**

Solo bastó un par de horas para que Alicia pudiera reconocer aquel majestuoso palacio. Al entrar unos caballeros blancos le dieron la bienvenida, el palacio estaba adornado de miles de colores, la gente que pasaba estaba alegre y convivían armoniosamente.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal un joven de la corte la esperaba:

Bienvenida nuestro valiente caballero Alicia, la Reina Blanca y el Rey Tarrant la están esperando

¿El Rey Tarrant? ¿Acaso ya es Rey?

Al llegar Alicia se percata de que la Reina Mirana la espera en su trono con una cara serie e indiferente, actitud que desconocía por completo. A su lado Tarrant se encuentra parado, vestía un hermoso traje verde, su cabello era largo y cargaba una gran corona blanca, tenía un semblante de asombro y felicidad al ver a Alicia.

Alicia al reconocerlo no resistió las ganas de correr hacia él y gritar: SOMBRERERO!

El también corrió hacia el encuentro -eres tú Alicia - ¡Sabía que regresarías, lo sabía!

Pero justamente al llegar a ella se detiene y se queda impávido. Alicia no comprende su reacción, le abre los brazos invitándolo a reunirse con ella, pero él sólo se acerca y le susurra unas palabras al oído: _llegas de nuevo tarde_, _traviesa_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan chan chan…pues las cosas se complican, se vuelven confusas y llega el momento de agradecer su apoyo, jejeje (creían que haría alguna declaración, mejor esperemos el siguiente capitulo :P).

Gracias por el tiempo de leer esta historia de escritora principiante, sé que contiene errores y pido una disculpa de antemano.

Me hace muy feliz que me lean y me apoyen, de manera particular quiero agradecer a:

**Casull Clare**: Somos muchas las que no encontramos cura para esta obsesión con el sombrerero, jejeje y mira que es bastante grave. No me que más que darte la bienvenida a este club de sombrereras locas y agradecerte tu apoyo.

**Tentación Prohibida**: Gracias por la paciencia, ando en fin de semestre y eso complica bastante mis tiempos, pero trataré de ser constante. Además el lío es todo un enredo (como mi cabeza, ja), espero que te agrade.

**Luci-name**: Uno de mis mayores desafíos en esta historia es imaginar el lado oculto de los personajes, pero no te preocupes hay una razón muy fuerte para que Mirana se comporte de esta manera. Además no la culpo por enamorarse de nuestro sombrerero.

**Gravity-San**: Será todo un enigma identificar a nuestro nuevos enemigos, conforme pase la historia revelaremos quienes realmente son amigos y quienes buscan destruir Wonderland, ups! se me salió. Creo que tu sombrero es realmente hermoso y tan alto como quieras que sea, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Querida sombrerera**: Extraño tanto esa esquina, siempre llego tarde. Sólo espero que no te olvides de mí. Estamos en esos momentos abrumados y llenos de vacios-y no es de té Tarrant-. Sabes últimamente he pensado en palabras que inician con T: tetera, tazas, tesoros, travesuras, taciturno, tardanza, Tarrant, TE QUIERO.

**Baby Hades**: Agradezco tu felicitación me emociona ver que ya actualizaste uju! El sentimiento de Mirana es real, pero también lo es el cariño que siente por Alicia. Una de sus dificultades será entender por qué es importante Wonderland, de ahí la decisión que tome afectará la relación que lleva con Tarrant. Espero sigas conmigo en este viaje. Saludos.


End file.
